POWERPUFF LEAGUE: Ep16 Dreams Do Come True
by Crystal Fenix
Summary: STAND ALONE: The Rowdyruff Boys begin to adjust to their new surroundings. However, a little twist happens and their new guardian, Ms. Keane, begins to feel a bit different about Professor Utonium. But is Professor Utonium too chicken to respond to Ms. Ke


****

The Powerpuff League

created by CrystalFenix

e-mail me at crystalfenix@aol.com

* * *

A Random Quote: "There are three types of people in this world: Those that can count and those that can't."

* * *

****

Note: This isn't gonna change into that Brady Bunch type of show… Thank God, no…

Episode Sixteen: Dreams Do Come True

The Powerpuff Girls watched Ms. Keane drive home with the Rowdyruff Boys in her car. Boomer and Butch were in the back while Brick was up front. They looked real excited to see their new home. However, they didn't look so thrilled to leave their "pops," Mojo Jojo. The Powerpuff Girls, Mike, and Princess watched the Rowdyruff Boys wave good-by at them as they left and headed out of view.

"Professor?" Bubbles asked as she turned around to face her mentor.

"Yes, Bubbles?" Professor Utonium brightly replied.

"Will Ms. Keane be able to handle the Rowdyruff Boys?" Bubbles asks.

"Well, I'm sure she can, Bubbles. After all, she can handle a whole room full of kids so why not just three boys?" Utonium answers.

"They're the Rowdyruff Boys, Professor," Buttercup states, "and they are pretty darn hard to handle!"

"Yeah, not to mention that they really wrecked part of the city before," Blossom says. She remembers how Boomer tossed a school bus, Brick bringing down an airplane, and Butch throwing a ship. "But she can take care of them."

* * *

Sandy Keane drove her car peacefully. She looked back every now and then to check on her new boys. Brick was reading one of Sandy's books that was in her school bag. Boomer was looking out at the window and staring at almost everything outside. Butch was asleep with a big bubble coming out of his "nose." Sandy thought to herself that the boys will be interesting to take care of.

"Hey, Mom," Brick said breaking a bit of the silence. "You the teacher of 'em girls?"

Ms. Keane looks at the direction of Brick who was smiling at her. "Why, yes. I think I'm going to place you three boys in the same school and class with them, too," Ms. Keane replies.

Butch wakes up. "School? What's school?" he asks. He didn't know much about the world and he definitely didn't know what school was.

"School's a place where little kids learn and grow up," Ms. Keane answers Butch. She was glad that the boys didn't know what school was or else they'd groan and moan about it.

"Well, it sounds fun," Boomer says. "Do we get to play and stuff?"

"You bet, Boomer. Not only can you play, but you can draw and paint," Ms. Keane answers.

"Drawing? What makes you think I like drawing?" Boomer asks raising an eyebrow.

Ms. Keane thought for a second. "You don't like drawing?" Ms. Keane asks. Boomer shakes his head. "Gee, that's too bad since Bubbles really enjoys drawing. I thought that since you were the counterpart of Bubbles, you'd share some similar traits."

"Gee wiz, Mom! Why would I be the same as some sissy girl?" Boomer pouts. He crosses his arms. Ms. Keane looks at the front mirror and sees Boomer frown.

"I'm sorry, Boomer. But since I saw that Brick likes reading and since I know Blossom likes reading, I thought you are all similar," Ms. Keane explains. Brick looks up hearing his name.

"Mom, I'm pretty sure that Blossom's much more different from me," Brick replies confidently.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that I'm completely different from that sissy Buttercup," Butch says. He seemed long awake.

"Now, boys, it's not nice to say that of the girls. After all, they are very nice girls, too," Ms. Keane says.

"Who cares? I know that I'm tougher than any of them!" Butch says.

"Yeah! I can take them all on!" Boomer says.

"You betcha! That's because we're the ROWDYRUFF BOYS!!!" Brick says.

Ms. Keane sighs. "Maybe this won't be so easy to take care of them," she says to herself.

* * *

Professor Utonium arrives at his home with his girls. He walks out of the car followed by the Powerpuff Girls. The sky is orange and a few clouds are hovering over his head. The sun was a bright orange sphere lowering itself beneath the ground. Professor Utonium hesitates for a second and unlocks the door to the Utonium household. The Powerpuff Girls immediately fly in to turn the television on.

"Wow, what a day," Blossom said as she sat down on the couch. She slowly takes off her shoes.

"It was pretty fun," Bubbles remarks. She pulls off her little black shoes and sits on the couch next to Blossom.

"Heh, I'm not tired a bit," Buttercup states as she kicks off her shoes and plops onto the couch.

Puppet Pals was on and the girls watched with amusement. Clem bonks Mitch a couple of times and the girls laugh. Professor Utonium watches his girls for a second and walks over to the phone in the kitchen. He picks up the receiver and punches in a few numbers.

Sandy Keane picks up the receiver at her house. "Hello?" she answers the phone.

"Hello, Sandy? This is John Utonium," Professor Utonium replies.

"Oh, hello, John! Please wait for a moment!" Ms. Keane says. She covers the receiver and turns around. Brick playing on computer with a song in a background cranked up high. Boomer played with a video game at max volume. Butch danced around to some music played from the radio. "Boys! Will you turn it down a bit!?" Ms. Keane hollers. The Rowdyruff Boys turn around and quickly turn down the music and sounds. "Thank you," Ms. Keane says. She goes back to the phone.

"The boys are really something, aren't they?" Professor Utontium laughs.

"Heck yeah!" Sandy laughs with Professor Utonium. "They're already acting like they know this world so much!"

"Well, how's it going with them?" he asks. He begins to lean back on one of the kitchen counters.

"Well, it's too bad that I have such a small house. If it was much larger, I'm sure the boys would enjoy it much more," Sandy says.

"Well, I'm sure they'll enjoy it if they lived in a bigger house like my girls are right now," Utonium says. The two continued to talk over the phone for a while.

* * *

Later that night, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were all upstairs in their room doing various activities. Blossom is reading a book (Chinese), Bubbles is playing in her mother load pile of stuffed animals, while Buttercup is "yo-yo-ing" around. Buttercup, being very bored, decided to get up and move a bit. "Hey, girls," she called out. Blossom and Bubbles looked up at Buttercup. "I'm going to get a drink, okay?"

"Sure, Buttercup," Blossom said as she turned her focus back to her book.

"Yeah, becareful," Bubbles said as she went back to playing with her stuffed animals.

Buttercup shrugs and tosses the yo-yo onto the bed. As she walked downstairs, she notices that the living room lights were out. The kitchen light, however, was still on. Buttercup wondered for a moment and entered the kitchen. Professor Utonium was still on the phone. "Yes, Sandy... That's right, Sandy... Uh huh, Sandy..." the Professor said nonstop. Buttercup scratched her head and walked closer to the Professor. She realized that the Professor was talking with Ms. Keane. The Professor didn't notice Buttercup as she walked closer. He continued to talk to Ms. Keane. Buttercup, being bored that she couldn't make out what Ms. Keane is saying, fly up to the sink and procured a glass of water. She sat on the counter watching Professor Utonium continuing to talk with Ms. Keane about some subject. "Okay, bye bye!" the Professor said as he hung up the phone with a smile on his face. He turns his head to see Buttercup sitting on the counter drinking a glass of water while staring at him.

"Buttercup, whoa, you scared me for a second!" the Professor said placing his hand over his chest.

"What were you talking to Ms. Keane, about, Professor?" Buttercup asks after removing the glass of water from her mouth.

"Oh, Ms. Keane... uh, yeah!" Professor Utonium said as he scratched his head and such.

"Well?" Buttercup said and smiled. She looked pretty anxious to find out.

"Oh, nothing..." Professor Utonium replied.

"Well, I certainly don't think it's nothing," Buttercup said. "After all, you were talking to her before dinner and after dinner and even past our bedtime! I'm sure you were talking to her about something instead of 'nothing,' right, Professor?" Buttercup smirks.

"Well, speaking of bedtime, you should be upstairs by now," Professor Utonium said.

Buttercup hops off the counter and lands on her feet. She brings the glass of water with her out of the kitchen. "Good night, Professor," Buttercup said. As she walked out of the Professor's sight, Buttercup slyly jumped behind the sofa where the Professor wasn't able to see her. After a minute, she watched the Professor walk out of the kitchen with a big grin on his face. He hummed a joyful tune as he somewhat skipped as he walked. Buttercup grew a smile and tried not to laugh. As the Professor walked out of the living room and into his bedroom, Buttercup followed. The Professor never closes and locks the door so Buttercup looked through. The Professor was sitting at an angle so that he couldn't see Buttercup but his face was seen with the same grin he had on earlier. He had his hands behind his head as he sat in his chair still humming the tune. Buttercup "tip-toed" away and headed back upstairs back into her room.

"Gee, that took you a while," Blossom said as she was brushing her hair.

"Girls, you'll never guess what I saw!" Buttercup said with a smile.

"What? What?" Bubbles asked suddenly interested. She runs out of her pile of stuffed animals and jumps onto the bed.

"I saw the Professor looking love struck after he talked on the phone with Ms. Keane!" Buttercup said. "He had on the funniest look ever!" Buttercup starts to laugh. She places down her glass of water onto a desk.

"Oooooooooh, Professor and Ms. Keane sitting in a tree..." Bubbles started to sing.

"Aaaawww... Professor and Ms. Keane," Blossom said looking upward holding her hands together. The three girls suddenly jump into the bed and laugh together. "This I gotta see for myself."

"Well, if you wanna see it, go into the Professor's room. I bet he still has that stupid smile on his face!" Buttercup says with a big smile. The girls look at each other and nod. They giggle a bit and tip-toe out of their room. They slowly walk downstairs and peered from the side of the Professor's bedroom door. Professor Utonium was still sitting in the same position Buttercup saw earlier. The girls quickly walked back upstairs and back into their room. They covered their mouths to prevent any loud giggling from occurring. As they reached their room, they broke out in giggles.

"That was the most funny looking face I have ever seen," Bubbles said as she giggled.

"Boy, I think the Professor has a huge crush for Ms. Keane!" Blossom laughs.

"I wonder what he'll do if he sees her again," Bubbles giggles.

"Heh, we'll have to see," Buttercup laughs.

* * *

Brick and Butch were up watching the TV in their room in the dark. The digital clock above the television read 8:50. Boomer was asleep in their individual beds. The Rowdyruff Boy's room is pretty small but Ms. Keane managed to fit three small twin beds in the room (I wonder where she got them from). Boomer was asleep on the blue bed in the far left of the room. Brick was sitting on his red bed in the center and Butch was lying on his chest upon the green bed at the right. They are watching a show about a war and plenty of killing was seen. Ms. Keane walks by their room and opens the door. "Boys?" she says.

Brick and Butch turn their heads to see Sandy there. "Yes, Mom?" they both said at once.

"It's almost bed time and you should be asleep now like Boomer," Sandy says.

Brick shuts off the television set reluctantly and lets out a big yawn. He tosses of his cap and throws it onto the door knob with precise accuracy. He then positions himself into a sleeping position. Butch lets out a yawn and also goes into bed. Ms. Keane walks over to each of the boys and gives them a kiss on the forehead like a mother would. "Night, boys," she says.

"Night, Mom," Brick says.

"Night," Butch mumbles.

Ms. Keane shuts the door. A few seconds later, Boomer opens his eyes and looks at his two brothers. They were fast asleep. Boomer rubs his eyes a bit and gets onto his feet. He opens the door and leaves the room to go to the bathroom. On the way, he passes the living room. He stops to see Ms. Keane sitting down on the couch writing something onto a book. Boomer quickly hides behind the wall and peers over. He squints to what Ms. Keane is writing onto her book. It appears to be a diary. Boomer flies quickly over to the back of Ms. Keane and looks at what she's writing.

* * *

__

Dear Diary,

I've got three adorable sons today who are the Rowdyruff Boys. Their names are Brick, Boomer, and Butch. They are the male counterparts of those beloved Powerpuff Girls. That wasn't all that happened today, I think I've fallen in love once more. Can you guess who it is? It's Professor John Utonium. Yeah, he's really smart and charming, don't you think? He's called me a few times today to check on the Rowdyruff Boys. I wished that he would call to check on me. Hee hee. I wish I could really get to know him better. Plus, my new sons would need a father. He'd make a nice father, too. Well, I got to go now. It's getting late and I have to finish up some things for school tomorrow. I'm going to take the Rowdyruff Boys with me to school. I'm glad that they don't detest it, yet.

Love you,

Sandy Keane

* * *

Ms. Keane closes her diary and sighs a bit. She leans back on her chair a bit and closes her eyes. She fails to notice Boomer behind her. Boomer sneaks away into the bathroom. As he's inside, he covers his mouth and chuckles a bit. "Mom's got the hots for the Powerpuff Girls' father over there," Boomer says to himself. He stops laughing to get a glass of water from the sink. As he gulps it down, he chuckles every now and then. He quickly leaves the bathroom to go back to his brothers. Unfortunately for Boomer, he discovers that his brothers are asleep. "Oh yeah," Boomer mutters while being disappointed. "Well, I'll tell them next morning."

* * *

The alarm clock in the Powerpuff Girls' room rang and Blossom immediately turned it off. Bubbles and Buttercup sat up with big smiles on their faces. Blossom looks at both of her sisters and nods. The three girls zipped into streaks of their respective colors, and they appear in their usual clothing. "C'mon, let's go dig it out of the Professor," Blossom says. The three girls immediately flew out of their room and into the kitchen.

Professor Utonium wakes up with a big smile on his face. Maybe I should take the girls to school today, he thought. Professor Utonium jumped out of bed like he was a child again and he changed into his lab clothing rather quickly. He looks in the mirror and quickly combs his hair. "You sassy dog, you!" Professor Utonium said to himself in the mirror as he winked. He goes into the bathroom and quickly brushes his teeth. He comes out of the room humming the same song from the night before.

Bubbles turns around and sees the Professor's shadow approaching. "Girls, the Professor's here!" Bubbles whispers quietly to her sisters. "Get ready!" Blossom jumps near the sink acting as if she was washing some dishes. Buttercup acted as if she was turning off the oven. Bubbles acted as if she was fixing the table.

"Good morning, girls!" Professor Utonium said in a bright voice. He fails to notice Blossom giving Bubbles a wink.

Bubbles takes Blossom's signal and says, "Gee, Professor. You look really happy today. What's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing, Bubbles. You'll understand when you're older!" the Professor said as he happily took a seat.

"Well, Professor, I'm older than Bubbles so why don't you tell me?" Blossom said winking to Bubbles. Bubbles takes the signal.

"Yeah, Professor, why don't you tell Blossom?" Bubbles said. She winks over to Buttercup.

Buttercup takes the signal. "Gee, Professor, why don't you tell all three of us. We're old enough to understand anything!" Buttercup says.

Professor takes a bite on a piece of bread and gulps it down. "Well, girls," the Professor starts, "if you really want to know, then you'll just have to wait a little bit."

Buttercup snaps her "fingers." Blossom frowns and so does Bubbles. Everything fell out of plan.

"Hey, girls, would it be all right if I drive you three to school today?" the Professor asks nicely.

"You bet, Professor. It is all right with us," Blossom says cheerfully. Bubbles and Buttercup begin to get many ideas in their heads. They can see Blossom is, too.

* * *

Ms. Keane checks her alarm clock to see that the time reads 7:30. She quickly gets up and changes into her usual yellow dress. She quickly brushes her hair and walks over to the Rowdyruff Boys' room. Boomer had one foot off the bed. Brick was sleeping on the ground. Butch has his hand in a ripped up pillow. Ms. Keane sighs. "Well, it could be worse," she says to herself. "Boys, wake up!"

Boomer slowly pushes himself up. He almost trips and falls off the bed. Brick wakes up to find his face on the ground. "What the?" he says as he quickly pulls himself together. Butch yawns and opens his eyes to see pillow feathers all around his bed. "Musta been a bad dream," Butch says to himself. The three boys turn to see their guardian, Ms. Keane, smiling at them. "Well, boys, looks like you slept through a storm!" she jokes. "Come on, let's get dressed now. It's time to eat breakfast and get ready for school." Ms. Keane turns around and leaves the boys' room.

Brick looks at Butch. "I wonder what's school gonna be like," Brick says. Butch shrugs.

Boomer checks to see if Ms. Keane was out of hearing range. Afterwards, he quickly rushes over to the door and shuts it. He turns to his brothers who have confused looks upon their faces. "Hey, you'll never guess what I know!" Boomer says with a big smile on his face.

"What's that, bro?" Brick says scratching his back.

"Mom has a crush on the Powerpuff Girls' professor!" Boomer says.

Brick and Butch are immediately silenced. They blink a few times. Boomer stays in his position waiting for his brothers to respond. "How'd you know?" Butch asks.

"I read her diary, Butch," Boomer said.

"How could you? Yer asleep last night!" Brick says.

"I WAS asleep. Then I saw her writing her diary and I looked over her shoulder," Boomer said.

Brick and Butch look at each other. They then look back at Boomer. "You pulling our leg or something?"

"No way, dude. I never lie, man," Boomer says. "Anyways, let's change and get out of here before Mom comes back and catches us with her secret."

* * *

Professor Utonium waits while the Powerpuff Girls get into the back seats of his car. He continues to hum that tune of his as he enters the front of the car. "Well, girls, we're off to Pokey Oaks!" Professor Utonium says.

"I think we'd know that Professor," Buttercup says. "Just tell us what is on your mind!"

"Well..." the Professor starts. The girls lean their heads forward to see what their professor has to say. The Professor begins to ponder a bit as he drives his car through the road in their block. Several trees pass by and the Professor begins to take a breath. "Well, I'll tell you later, girls," the Professor says.

"Awwwww..." replies the Powerpuff Girls.

"Almost had it, Buttercup," Blossom whispers.

  
"I know... But I know we'll dig it out of him once we get to school," Buttercup whispers.

"Yeah, Ms. Keane will be there so we'll know for sure!" Bubbles whispers back.

"I can't wait!" Blossom whispers. The three girls giggle, but Professor Utonium doesn't notice. He seems like he's still captured by Ms. Keane's beauty spell...

* * *

"So this is school, huh?" Brick asks as Ms. Keane gets out of her car. Boomer and Butch walk up behind Brick. The three boys examine the building a bit.

"Looks like a normal building to me," Boomer says scratching his head.

"Well, ya can't judge a book by its cover," Brick says.

"Stop it with the quotes, bro. It's gettin' on my nerves!" Butch says as he frowns.

"Now now, boys, there's no need to fight!" Ms. Keane says. "C'mon, let's all go inside and sign you three up first."

Ms. Keane walks towards the principal's office. She is followed by Brick, Boomer, and Butch who are looking around. She knocks on the principal's door and a "Come in!" is received by the principal. Ms. Keane opens the door and motions for the Rowdyruff Boys to enter. The Rowdyruff Boys find an elderly man as the principal. "Mr. Turner?" Ms. Keane greets. "I'm here to sign in these three boys for my class."

Mr. Turner, the principal, looks up from a bunch of papers scattered all over his desk. He looks at the three Rowdyruff Boys and smile. "Who's their guardian?" Mr. Turner asks in a gentle voice.

"Mr. Turner, I am these three boys' guardian," Ms. Keane says placing her hand over her chest. The Rowdyruff Boys take a seat in the four open chairs inside the office.

"Adopted them... I suppose?" Mr. Turner asks. Ms. Keane nods. Mr. Turner turns (no pun intended) to the three boys who are looking about. Brick is looking at an immensely large pencil in one corner of the room. Boomer is looking at the fish tank on a side of the room. Butch looks at the trophies upon a shelf behind Mr. Turner. "Ah... it's great to see more youngsters receiving an education. What are their names?" Mr. Turner asks.

Ms. Keane places her hand over Brick's head. "This one is Brick," Ms. Keane explains. She moves over to Boomer and places her hand on Boomer's head. "This one is Boomer." Ms. Keane walks over to Butch and messes with his cowlick a bit. "And this one is Butch."

"Brick, Boomer, and Butch, huh?" Mr. Turner said as he writes down the names into his book. "I guess it's Brick, Boomer, and Butch Keane, right?"

Ms. Keane nods a bit. She looks at Brick who is still looking at the oversized pencil. "Hey, Mom, who in the world needs such a big pencil?" Brick asks. Mr. Turner simply laughs. Ms. Keane laughs, too, but Brick doesn't follow.

Suddenly, the Gang Green Gang walks by spray painting graffiti all over the walls. Ace looks over to the principal's office. He notices Ms. Keane. "Hey, whaddaya know boys? It's the Powerpuff Girls' teacher here," Ace says adjusting his sun glasses. Grubber makes a few rude sounds which the other members laugh a bit. "Whaddaya say we jump her?" Ace says cracking his knuckles.

"Da-uh... OKAY!!!" Big Billy says as he cracks his knuckles.

"Yesss... let'sss jump her!" Snake says also cracking his knuckles.

"Sure thang, boss!" Little Arturo says.

Ace walks up behind Ms. Keane and taps her on the shoulder. "Yo, teach!" Ace says. Ms. Keane turns around. Ace takes his spray can and sprays it on Ms. Keane's face. Ms. Keane screams for a bit and backs away. Her face is all red from the paint. Big Billy picks Ms. Keane up and throws her across the hallway.

"MOM!!!" Boomer yells. He quickly flies off leaving a trail of blue. He catches Sandy Keane before she would hit the ground.

"Hey, who's the shorty here?" Little Arturo says pointing at Boomer.

"Ssshut up! You're the ssshorty!" Snake says pounding Little Arturo on the head.

"What in the heavens is going on?" Mr. Turner said getting up. Brick and Butch have pissed off expressions on their faces.

Butch hovers over to Ace who has his back to him. He taps Ace on the shoulder the same way Ace tapped on Ms. Keane's shoulder. "What?" Ace said as he turned around. Butch, without saying a word, throws a big punch into Ace's face sending him flying back into a wall. Brick picks up the big pencil bats Big Billy with it. Big Billy goes rolling out into the front yard of the school. Little Arturo and Snake turn around to see Butch and Brick flying at them. Butch kicks Little Arturo like a football while Snake is swatted like a fly. The two also go flying outside. Grubber turns around to see Boomer. Boomer charges up his watery blades and slashes Grubber multiple times with them. Boomer unleashes a back roundhouse sending Grubber backwards, too.

"Whoa!" Ace says as he gets up from the wall. He looks up at the three Rowdyruff Boys. The Rowdyruff Boys all have their arms crossed and are looking angrily at him. "Who are you chumps?" Ace asks.

"We are... THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!!!" the Rowdyruff Boys say in unison. The Rowdyruff Boys then fly closer to Ace. "This is FOR MOM!!!"

__

The next part is a little censored due to the extreme violence that Ace is brought upon. Please excuse me for not displaying this part since this is for the public. However, during the meantime, please think of nice things such as bunnies in a flowery field where mountains are sky high in the background, and the sun is shining bright above. Picturing a rainbow will also help get your mind away from this scene. Thank you. I will inform you when I can once again display the so-called "disturbing" scene.

Ace crawls out of the school up to his unconscious gang members. He slumps over at the front. Suddenly, a car pulls up and Professor Utonium runs out. The Powerpuff Girls jump out of the car and quickly look around. "What happened?" the Professor asks. He quickly runs inside. "Sandy!" he yells as he runs inside. Bubbles gives Blossom a nudge.

"C'mon, no time for gossip! Let's see if Ms. Keane's all right!" Blossom says. The three Powerpuff Girls immediately zing inside. They see Professor Utonium help clean Ms. Keane's face off of the spray paint.

"You should check your eyes, Sandy. That stuff's harmful to your eyes," Professor Utonium said in a passionate way.

The Powerpuff Girls approach. "What happened here?" Buttercup asks. She turns her head to see the Rowdyruff Boys. Buttercup flies up to them. "What happened? And why are the Gang Green Gang outside?" she asks.

"Oh... we beat them up for messing with Mom," Butch says punching his fists together.

Mr. Turner walks out of the office. He sees Brick holding the overly large pencil in his hand. "Wow, you boys can sure fight!" Mr. Turner says.

"Mr. Turner, is it true that the Gang Green Gang made trouble for Ms. Keane?" Bubbles asks.

"Yes, it is, Bubbles. However, these boys here were able to help fight them off. They're as good in fighting as you girls are," Mr. Turner says taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Well, I'm glad they were here or else I'd be skinned all over the floor," Ms. Keane mumbles. She takes away the sheet that Utonium was using to clean her face. "Thanks, John," Ms. Keane says heartily to Professor Utonium. She looks up at the Powerpuff Girls. There are still marks of yellow on her face. She smiles at them. "Don't worry, girls. The boys took good care of them!"

"I bet they did, just look at those guys lying around out there," Professor Utonium said as he laughed a bit. "But anyway, let's get your eyes treated before school starts."

* * *

The Powerpuff League sat in the infirmary office for a long time. Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane had entered through the back door to the nurse's room where the kids couldn't see. They look at the clock every now and then. The clock reads 8:10 and school starts at 8:30. The Powerpuff League was silent, and nobody said a word. Bubbles looks at Boomer a bit worried. "Gee, Ms. Keane's taking quite a while in there," Bubbles says trying to break the silence.

"Well, I know Mom's gonna be all right," Boomer said.

"Of course she will be," Butch said. "She has to be all right!"

Buttercup looks at Blossom. "What's gotten into him?" Buttercup whispers.

"He probably cares for Ms. Keane very much," Blossom whispers back. "It's strange since he's supposed to be a thick-skulled kid like you, Buttercup."

Buttercup punches Blossom in the arm lightly showing that she took offense.

"Stop fighting, you two," Brick said a little annoyed. "I'm just wondering why they're taking so long."

Suddenly, a common string of thought ran through all six of the members' brains. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's eyes all widened. Brick, Boomer, and Butch's mouths all dropped. They looked at each member. "Wait a second-" Blossom starts.

"-Did you know-" Brick says.

"-That the Professor-" Bubbles continues.

"-That Ms. Keane-" Boomer adds.

"-Likes Ms. Keane?" Buttercup results.

"-Likes the Professor?" Butch concludes.

The Powerpuff League were suddenly shocked at hearing what each other had to say. Their expressions of worry had left and big smiles grew out on their faces. Blossom and Brick turns to their siblings. "What do you say? X-ray vision?" Blossom and Brick both say in the same time. The rest of the Powerpuff League nod quickly. The six children hover up about a foot from where they were sitting and they squint to look through the walls of the nurse's room.

The Powerpuff League see the Professor sitting on the table counter. Across from him is Ms. Keane who has some ice in a bag held to her eyes. However, Ms. Keane is smiling. Professor Utonium is gawking at Ms. Keane. He doesn't worry since he knows Ms. Keane's vision is blocked by the bag of ice. Professor Utonium is trying very hard to think about what to say to her.

* * *

"C'mon, you wuss!" Brick said quietly. Blossom nudges Brick in the ribs.

"C'mon, Ms. Keane, say something!" Blossom says.

* * *

Professor Utonium turns clears his throat. He turns his head to look over at Sandy Keane. "Um, uh, Sandy?" Utonium starts.

"Yes, John?" Sandy replies with a smile.

Professor Utonium is stunned for a second. He just forgot what it appears to be an entire speech for Ms. Keane. "Er... how are the girls doing in school?" he asks.

Ms. Keane giggles a bit. "I thought you already know that they're doing fine," she says. There was dead silence following after.

Professor Utonium tries to think of another subject. "So... are the Rowdyruff Boys joining the school, too?" Professor Utonium says trying to give it a shot. He was red as a tomato.

Ms. Keane laughs again. "That would be the reason they're here, right?" she replies.

* * *

"He has no idea what to do," Boomer says.

"Neither do you!" Bubbles counters.

* * *

"Er... so, do you think the girls and the boys will get together fine?" Professor Utonium asks while twiddling his thumbs.

"Well, they helped each other out to defeat Bane, right?" Ms. Keane answers. She smiles in a way. She seems to know what John Utonium is thinking. Once again, there was silence in the room.

Man, this woman is hard to get into a conversation with, Professor Utonium thought. "Say, do you like pie?"

* * *

"C'mon, man, you can do better than that!" Butch says.

"Well, why don't you do better?" Buttercup says as she punches Butch on the head.

  
"She's MY MOM for crying out loud!" Butch replies.

* * *

Ms. Keane finally concludes that John Utonium is too shy to say what he intended to. She summoned up her courage and said, "So, John, would you like to have dinner sometime this week?"

Professor Utonium almost fainted when he heard that. However, he quickly recovered and says, "Sure! How about Friday at 6:00 P.M. at Bonsai Gardens?" He sounded so lively all the sudden.

Ms. Keane quickly takes off the ice on her eyes and smiles at Professor Utonium. About time, she thinks to herself. "Well, that sounds fine. But what about the boys and the girls?"

Professor Utonium rubs his chin for a moment. "How about they have a sleep over? You and I can get to know each other better, and the kids can become better friends!"

* * *

"Ew! A sleep over at a girl's place?" Boomer says sticking out his tongue. "What if I get cooties?" He looks up to see the three Powerpuff Girls crossing their arms and frowning at him.

* * *

Ms. Keane walks over to John and takes a seat next to him. "Yes, let's get to know each other better," she says. Suddenly, the school bell rings. Ms. Keane lets out a sigh and hops off the counter which she and John were sitting on. "Class is starting. You better go," Ms. Keane says. She then gives Professor Utonium a warming smile. "Take care."

The Powerpuff League quickly return to their normal seats as the door opens. Ms. Keane looks at the boys and girls letting them know she's fine. As she leaves the infirmary office, Professor Utonium comes out of the nurse's room with a smile so big, it stretches from ear to ear. "Bye, girls. Bye, boys," he says as he walks out of the room in a funny way.

"I told ya," Boomer says to his brothers.

* * *

The day passed on quickly and the Rowdyruff Boys adjusted to school very well except for Butch who obviously couldn't stay still in his seat. During recess, Ms. Keane stayed inside. She began to daydream a bit. After daydreaming for around five minutes, she got up and headed towards the teacher room. She picked up the phone and started to dial Professor Utonium's number.

* * *

Bubbles was playing on the swings until Brick came over to her. "Wee!" Bubbles shouted as she swings up high into the air. Brick watches with a bit of interest. However, he looked as if he wanted to discuss something.

"Hey, Bubbles," Brick said while crossing his arms.

Bubbles slows down the swing to see what Brick had to say. "Hm?" she says.

"I've got a question about Mom and yer Professor," Brick says. He sits down on the swing next to Bubbles.

"What is it?" Bubbles asks.

"If Mom and yer Professor gits married, wouldn't we be your brothers and you be our sisters?" Brick asks.

Bubbles begins to ponder. "You're right, Brick," Bubbles said. "Isn't that GREAT!?" Her eyes widen greatly.

Brick dips his head. His smile changes to a frown. "I don't mind but I don't know if my brothers will like it," Brick says.

Bubbles' eyes of joy change into worried eyes. "They don't want us to be their sisters?" she asks.

Brick looks up at Bubbles. "No, it's not that," he says returning his smile. "It's just that they are afraid of girls."

A dodge ball hits Brick on the head knocking his cap off. Butch comes flying down from the sky and picks it up. Buttercup flies down after Butch. "Sorry, bro," Butch says.

"Yeah, sorry, Brick!" Buttercup adds.

"No problem," Brick says rubbing his head a bit and picking up his red cap. The two kids nod and fly off.

"Well, I don't see a problem with Butch," Bubbles says. Brick nods. "Well, if there isn't a problem with Butch, then I don't see a problem with Boomer."

Mike Believe walks over to Bubbles. "Hi, Bubbles! Hi, Brick! Do you know where's Ms. Keane?" he asks.

Princess comes running after Mike. "We don't see her inside the classroom," Princess remarks.

"Well, why is it so important?" Brick asks.

"It's pass recess and she's supposed to call us back in," Mike says.

Bubbles goes into thought. "Hm... maybe she's calling somebody," Bubbles says.

"Huh?" Mike and Princess ask in unison.

"I'll explain," Brick says.

* * *

Blossom is sitting on the bench reading her usual Chinese (how in the world can she understand that language?). She yawns a bit and bookmarks her book. She shuts it and rubs her eyes. She looks at the clock on the outside tower of the school. The time was 2:14. "2:14?" Blossom exclaims. "School's gonna be over in about 16 more minutes!" Blossom quickly flies into the classroom. Ms. Keane wasn't there. Blossom quickly flies back outside. She scans the playground quickly to look for her sisters and the Rowdyruff Boys. She spots Boomer, Bubbles, and Mike playing in the sand pit. "Hey guys!" she yells as she flies over.

"What's up, Blossom?" Boomer asks as he shoves a shovel into the sand.

"Look at the time!" Blossom panics.

Bubbles looks at the tower's clock. "It's 2:15, so what?" Bubbles asks.

"Ms. Keane still didn't call us in yet!" Blossom says.

"That's right, recess was long over," Mike said scratching his head. "However, me and Princess couldn't find her inside."

"Let's find the others," Boomer said getting onto his feet. He turns his head and sees Butch pegging Buttercup with a dodge ball. "Hey, Butch, Buttercup! C'MERE!!!" he yells.

Butch and Buttercup turn their heads. "What!?" they both yell.

"Just c'mere!" Boomer says waving his hand.

Butch and Buttercup groan and fly over. "What is it?" Butch asks.

"Where's Mom?" Boomer asks.

Butch looks inside through the windows. "Hm... she's not there. Where could she be?" Butch asked.

* * *

"Bye bye, John!" Ms. Keane said as she held the phone receiver to her ear. "Okay, bye... No, of course not... Bye... Bye, John... Yes, Friday... Okay, bye... You hang up first... Alright, bye..." Ms. Keane slowly takes the phone away from her ear. She turns her head to see Butch and Buttercup running up to her.

"There you are, Ms. Keane!" Buttercup says.

"Yeah, we've been looking all over for you, Mom!" Butch said.

"Why is that?" Sandy Keane asks. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Oh no..." She quickly runs out of the teacher's room followed by Buttercup and Butch. She runs out to the playground where the kids were still playing. "Kids, time to come in!" she called out. The kids moaned and reluctantly went inside. Ms. Keane sighed and looked at her watch. The time was 2:23 and school is over in 7 minutes! "I really overdid it," Ms. Keane says to herself. As the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys (a.k.a. Powerpuff League) enter the building, Ms. Keane sits at her desk.

"Well, boys and girls, today... uh... I've decided to let you kids exercise a bit. It will do your body good," Ms. Keane said trying to think up an excuse.

"Yeah, right," Bubbles said winking to Blossom and Buttercup. The Powerpuff Girls began to giggle.

Ms. Keane tries to cover herself. "Well, pack up and let's get ready to hit the road!" she says cheerfully trying to hide her guilt. The kids got out of their seats and packed their bags together. However, the Powerpuff League walked up to Ms. Keane.

"Ms. Keane?" Blossom says. "Where were you?"

"She was in the teacher's room, Blossom," Buttercup said. "I figured you'd be smart enough to figure that out."

Blossom glares at Buttercup.

"Well, what were you doing in the teacher's room for so long?" Brick asks.

"She was on the phone, leader boy," Butch said, "and I bet you know what's going on."

Ms. Keane let out a sweat drop. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys have discovered her secret.

"Well, I heard her saying 'John' when we got there," Buttercup said knowingly, "and I think she was talking to the Professor." Buttercup gives Ms. Keane a smirk.

Ms. Keane quickly looks around to find a way to get off the topic. She sees Twiggy (the hamster) running in its cage (I wonder how it came back to normal). "Kids, please help me get Twiggy, our hamster," Ms. Keane quickly says.

The Powerpuff League immediately focus their attention to Twiggy. They run over and gently pick up the cage. "Lemme do it!" Boomer says pushing Bubbles out of the way. Bubbles pushes Boomer out of the way while Buttercup pushes Bubbles from behind. The kids fight for a bit. Ms. Keane looks at them knowing that she managed to save herself. "Well, that did the trick," Ms. Keane said wiping sweat off her forehead.

* * *

Professor Utonium hummed as he readied the dinner for the Powerpuff Girls. He normally didn't cook and normally didn't cook very well. However, he made an exception today. Well, probably the exception of not cooking. He remembered that Sandy Keane called him during her "break" saying she might come over for the evening and have a little chat. After hearing this, Professor Utonium wanted to make a nice place for Ms. Keane.

"3 fresh eggs? Okay, here they go..." Professor Utonium said while reading his cook book.

He throws a mix of a hard boiled egg, a raw egg, and an ostrich egg. "Well, that's 3 fresh eggs. What next?"

(I don't think I want to find out.)

* * *

"How nice of you to drive us home, Ms. Keane," Blossom said as she sat in the back of Ms. Keane's car. Next to her is Bubbles. Next to Bubbles is Buttercup. The Rowdyruff Boys scrutched themselves in the front seat. "Why are you doing this?" Blossom said in an obvious tone.

Bubbles and Buttercup giggle.

"Well, uh," Ms. Keane starts, "I just wanted to... uh, show the boys your home! Yeah, that's it!" The Rowdyruff Boys turn their heads.

"Why would we want to go to some girlie's house?" Butch asks.

"Lighten up, Butch," Brick says while winking to Butch. Butch suddenly understands why Ms. Keane is driving over to the Utoniums.

"Well, aren't they going to our house during the sleep over?" Bubbles asks. Suddenly, she holds her mouth. Ms. Keane turns her head curiously.

"Bubbles? How did you know about the sleep over?" she asked suspectingly.

"Way to go, blondie," Buttercup said nudging Bubbles in the ribs. Blossom suddenly cuts in.

"-uh, Powerpuff Telepathy?" she says. Ms. Keane sighs but decides to take it as an answer. The Rowdyruff Boys can easily see it as a lie.

"Gee... is that right?" Boomer says sarcastically. The other two boys laugh.

* * *

Professor Utonium brings over a tray of food. For some odd chemical reason, the food is blue-colored and chunky. However, the Professor doesn't seem to mind. He sets up the table for eight people as if he expected the Rowdyruff Boys to come over, too. After setting up a few forks and knives, the Professor walks over to the couch and sits down. He still has a smile on his face and is still humming that tune.

__

Ding! Dong!

Professor Utonium jumps out of his couch and opens the door. He sees the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, and... you've guessed it, Ms. Keane. "Hi, Sandy!" he says cheerfully.

"Hi, John. I thought I'd bring the boys over to see your beautiful house," Ms. Keane says.

Professor Utonium looks at Ms. Keane head to toe and back to her head again. "Wow, Sandy. You look great! It's as if you had plastic surgery or something!" he says.

"WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU!!!" Ms. Keane said in a slight movement of anger.

"Bad move, Professor," Blossom says.

"I mean, you look wonderful!" the Professor said trying to correct his mistake.

Ms. Keane lightens up realizing her temper. She looks at Professor Utonium and gently smiles. "Oops... hee hee," Sandy Keane giggles. She looks at the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. She turns her head to Professor Utonium and gives him a signal.

"Oh, um, right!" the Professor said receiving the signal. He turns to the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. "Now, you kids go run and play. Feel free to go to the kitchen if you need to," he says.

Brick gives Blossom and elbow. "Let's leave those two alone," he says. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys nod and head towards the kitchen for a snack.

"What's this?" Butch says looking at the plate of bluish "food." He picks one up and plops it into his mouth.

"Huh? The Professor made us some food?" Bubbles asked. "Yay!" She picks up a piece of "food" and throws it into her mouth.

Butch and Bubbles suddenly look at each other. Bubbles gives a hand motion to Butch to go follow her lead. The two kids run out of the kitchen, up the stairs, into the bathroom, and hurl into the sink. The rest of the Powerpuff League are left dumbfounded. "What ever that thing is... I'm not trying it," Buttercup said.

* * *

Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane are sitting on the couch watching the television. However, they aren't exactly watching it. Professor Utonium is holding a glass of wine in his left hand. Sandy sat to his right. She was holding a glass of wine also. "Do we really need that date on Friday night?" Ms. Keane asked in a flirtatious way.

"D-date?" the Professor stuttered. "It's a date now?"

"Well, I'd figure you'd know," Sandy said. She placed her hand under the Professor's chin. The Professor began to sweat heavily. "What's the matter, John?" she said while giving him the **LOOK**.

"Uh... erm... Nothing!" the Professor said becoming a little more nervous.

"Well, you still haven't answered my first question yet, _John_," Sandy said. "About our date..."

  
"Gah! Erm... well, we could get away from the kids," John said rashly. His face was as red as a tomato.

"Good point," Sandy said withdrawing her hand. "Well, I guess that mean we would have some time... to ourselves..." She moved closer to the Professor and placed down the glass of wine onto the table in front of the couch. She wrapped both of her hands around the Professor's neck and drawed her face in closer to the Professor's.

The Professor is a living nervous wreck. As Sandy moved closer, his teeth chattered loudly. At the moment the Professor's lips made contact with Sandy's, his nervousness mysteriously stopped. A wave of warmness flowed through his body and he calmed down. Sandy held her kiss. Utonium decided to return a kiss back to Sandy. The two passioniately kissed for a while. Warmth was felt in both of their hearts. Utonium set down his glass of wine and held Sandy by the waist. The two continued to kiss a bit longer.

"Gotcha!" a voice was heard from behind them.

The two suddenly broke their kiss and turned their heads to see Boomer. The two adults suddenly separated from each other and moved apart. Signs of embarrassment was shown on their faces. "Professor and Mom sitting in a tree," Boomer began to sing. The rest of the Powerpuff League float in revealing that they have seen everything.

"You go, Professor!" Blossom yells.

"Way to get 'im, Mom!" Brick cheers.

Utonium and Sandy look at each other. "Well, I guess our secret's out," Sandy said brushing part of her hair back.

"Yeah," Utonium says. "Looks like dreams do come true."

The Powerpuff League continued to tease Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane. The two adults eased down and laughed with them, too. The eight laughed with each other as if they were one, great, big, happy family.

* * *

****

NEXT EPISODE: EPISODE 17, FRIDAY NIGHT

****

Note: This isn't gonna change into that Brady Bunch type of show… Thank God, no…

[end of file]


End file.
